The present invention relates to an electronic wristwatch and, more particularly, to a touch switch mechanism in an electronic wristwatch.
In a conventional electronic wristwatch, a mechanical switch such as a pushbutton switch was installed on a frame to correct the time information stored in the electronic wristwatch and displayed on a display panel. The mechanical switch, however, unavoidably took up large space and the mechanical switch was worn down with the lapse of time.
To avoid the above-mentioned defectives, it has been proposed to provide an electronic switch, or, a touch switch mechanism in an electronic wristwatch. Although it is not preferable, there is a possibility that the touch switch mechanism operates when it is not desired by an erroneous touch by the operator.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a time information correction system controlled by a touch switch mechanism in an electronic wristwatch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety lock system of a touch switch mechanism in an electronic wristwatch.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic wristwatch including an electronic safety lock system of a touch switch mechanism.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objectives, pursuant to the present invention, transparent touch electrodes made of, for example, indium oxide or stannic oxide are formed on a front glass window of an electronic wristwatch at positions near the hour information digital display section and the minute information digital display section for correcting the time information in terms of hours and minutes, respectively. The minute information and the hour information is increased by one every one second during the time peiod when the operator touches the respective transparent touch electrodes.
An electronic safety lock system associated with the touch electrodes is provided to prevent the time information correction when it is not desired. The electronic safety lock system counts an intermittent touch operation effected on the touch electrodes, thereby allowing the introduction of a time information correction command only when the touch operation is repeated over a predetermined number of times within a predetermined time period.